sex phone
by matrixim
Summary: Akashi was gone because of work trip and Kuroko was alone at home,everything was fin until ...one-shot,smut,AU *wink*


**Hello is my first fic. English isn't my first language so be gentle!**

Summery : Akashi was gone because of work and Kuroko was home alone. Everything was fine until Akashi got sudden call from Kuroko!

**Akashi POV**

_Oh…I've missed you so much,Tetsuya!_ I thought as I was doing some paperwork .It's 3 AM and I'm sure Tetsuya must be sleeping like a kid.

Oh , How much I wish I was there , Sleeping with my sweet little angel , Pin him to bed and make him cum undone! Ok I have to stop , I can feel myself getting hard down there!

I just need to wait for one more day and then I can be with my Tetsuya.

I snapped out of my thought when I heard my phone started to ring. I looked at ID of caller . it was Tetsuya!

**Third person POV**

Akashi answered his phone immediately ((Tetsuya ! What's going on? Is there a problem ?))

((…Ah…Hah….s-sei-kun…!))

((Tetsuya , answer me , what's going on?))

((Ah…sei-kun...i-I missed y-you …Ngg…when you …c-coming home?))

((Wait Tetsuya…A-Are you touching yourself !? ))

((S-Sei-kun how do you know?!...I missed you s-so much that I couldn't stop myself B-But it doesn't feel the same! Sei-kun W-When you'll come home?))

Akashi didn't realize that he left his office and right now was driving his car.

He didn't care that he was in another city , all he cares was to go home and fuck his Tetsuya hard!

He didn't even notice that on his way he broke some speed limits , all he did was focusing on Tetsuya short breath and gasps that he was hearing from his phone that he was holding .

After 20 minute driving with speed of jet , he was in front of his and Kuroko house.

Akashi parked the car in parking of the house and fast as he can to their shared bedroom.

There he was , His angel half naked and he was touching himself! Seem like he didn't notice that Akashi was there.

**Kuroko POV**

((Ah…)) I moaned as moved my hand faster. I don't why Sei-kun wasn't answering the phone anymore . When I thought about Sei-kun I start to move my hand faster.

(( Ngg…Anh…AHhhhh…)) I was about to reach to my climax when someone took my hand away from my cock !

I was about to yell at guy who did this but I stopped as I catch the smell of him. It was Sei-kun!i just freezed at my place . Sei-kun ! He's here!i found out why he wasn't answering his phone!

**Akashi POV**

I couldn't stop myself . I just have to touch him, the way Tetsuya moaned I just have to do him right now ! Before i realize I grab Tetsuya hand and I felt him freeze . I smirked as I said ((Oya ~ Tetsuya , What a naughty boy you are!))

I start to touch him by putting my right hand around his cock and moving it with even pace . His moan shows that he's enjoying himself.

With my left hand I start to take off his T-Shirt and kissing his neck.

How I love his voice , his moan….

((SEI-KUN!)) He screamed as I bite his neck hard and move my hand faster.

((Ah…Sei-kun…I'm C-Cumming …Ahh,No!...Sto-AHHHH))

He moaned loudly as he came . He collapse at bed as I take my hand away from his cock and like the cum that was on my hand . _sweet!_

When I looked at Tetsuya face I smirked . His face was red as tomato and his breathing was shallow , His body was soaked with sweat and the best part was that he wants more! Oh , you asking how I know he want more? Here's how! The way he looking at me with those lustful eyes!

I start to take my cloths off , when I took my boxer off I start to look for lube . When I found it I start to lube my hard rock cock!

Tetsuya opened his legs and put the tip of my dick in front of his hungry hole but before I push it inside , I stopped! Tetsuya looked at me whit those big blue eyes of his and said((Why did you stopped ?! … Sei-kun?))

I smirked ((Tetsuya ~ what's the magik word ?!)) He blushed . Oh God! It's so hard to not move when I saw his red face.

((Sei-kun , please F-fuck me … I-I want your dick deep i-inside of me , Plea-AHHHH!))

He moaned loudly as I pushed myself deep inside of him . I couldn't stop when he ask me like this!

I start with slow pace , ((Ahh…Ngg…Sei…kun…F-faster Ah~)) as I began to speed up Tetsuya got Louder.((S-Sei…Nggg…Kiss me , faster…)) I began to kiss him as I got faster and faster.

((I'm C-Cumming …AHHHHHH…)) as Tetsuya came he send me to the edge I came inside of him.

We both was breathing so fast and hard . ((Sei-kun , why are you here? You have to be in your office right now!)) Tetsuya asked me with his sleepy blue eyes . I smiled ((Tetsuya , when I heard your voice I couldn't stop myself!))

((S-Sorry!)) He said as he looked away . I maked him face me ((Tetsuya , it's ok. I wanted to do this , I missed you so much.)) I said as I kissed him deeply . he kissed me back and said with a smile ((I missed you too.))

I smirked as he gasped at me when he felled me getting hard inside of him!

((So ~ Tetsuya ~ are you ready for another round ?!))

The End?!

**I hope you liked it . review please! ^_^ **


End file.
